


"Love"

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Zoro, Fic Collection, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Shorts, Uke Zoro, WAFF (warm and fuzzy feelings), challenge to myself, more tags to come, prompts, sanzo - Freeform, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many things to do with love. So many experiences, so many emotions. There are times of trial, but there are also times of joy and pleasure. This is an exploration into the topic of love between one swordsman and one cook. </p><p>This is a fic collection based on a challenge I made years ago called "Love", containing 30 prompts.</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "New"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I made this challenge years ago but never actually filled it out myself. So, I'm going to attempt to write little shorts based on my own 30 prompt "Love" challenge when I'm in between chapters or having a little trouble writing. This will be a bit of a stress relief work that will help me love my pair even more... I hope. 
> 
> The chapter lengths for this will vary, and I will definitely have smut in here somewhere. I can't help it. lol Well uh... I hope this work is enjoyed!
> 
> This first short takes place on the Baratie when Sanji is introduced.
> 
> The prompt list:
> 
> Understanding  
> Warm  
> Embrace  
> Secure  
>  ~~Strong~~  
>  Peace  
> Gentle  
>  ~~Joy~~  
>  ~~New~~  
>  Affection  
> Ardor  
>  ~~Attraction~~  
>  Caring  
> Charity  
> Cherish  
> Compassion  
> Devotion  
> Generosity  
> Kindness  
> Need  
> Oneness  
> Caress  
> Sun  
> Life  
> Endless  
> Sex  
> Rebirth  
> Smile  
> Truth  
> Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based loosely on chapter 45 of the manga, when Sanji is working at the Baratie before he joins.

**New**

Something new? It was something new. _He_ was something new. It had been so long, he had fallen into such a tired, _old_ , routine. But when he had heard that deep voice speak, the cocky, good humor of the tone that was followed by a laugh and a crooked smile. New. This was… so _new_. He did not belong, not at the Baratie in those rugged, worn out clothes. They were practically patchwork, and that green haramaki, it stood out like a beacon, just like his short chopped, matching hair. He righted himself and stared as his heart skipped a beat. That face, it was so _new_ ; the contours, the coloration of the tanned skin, the white teeth that were flashed in that off kilter smile. There were gold bars that hung from only his left ear, and even more new, the swords pressed to his side, three of them. He held them there with his hand, and it looked thick with callous, the hands of a man of hard labor. He worked with his hands, but they did not look like that. It was because this man was rugged, more brutish, there was nothing particularly soft about his appearance at all. Not like women, not like things of _typical_ beauty. 

New, novel, different, unseen, atypical. So many things, so strange and _foreign_. Who was this man? He could not stop staring, he couldn't even move. The man laughed, the sound strong and hearty before he turned his head, and their eyes met. His cheeks, oh his cheeks flushed so hot as his heart flipped and pounded in his chest. He grabbed at his vest top over his heart and grit his teeth from where he stood, rooted to the spot. Why could he not look away? Why couldn't he act _normal_? Why could he not just be his _old_ self. This was new, this was frightening. What was this? The man cocked his head a little and smirked, dark eyes locked with his own. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move his mouth. He couldn't be himself, he couldn't even act _routine_.

“Sanji!” Sanji gasped and tore his eyes away from the newness before him and looked to see Patty stomping toward him, flustered as _usual_ , and far too riled up, like _usual_. The _same_ old thing. He was nothing like that new light that shined from the presence around that swordsman. What was wrong with him?! All beautiful women around, even the beautiful ginger sitting at that same table, just as new as that man should have been, yet she wasn't so awe inspiring. 

It really hadn't been that hard. He had needed something _new_. He had needed to let go of the _old_. His old life, his old problems, his old everything. Everything was washed clean, and ready for the new. And he was now ready for it as he followed, hoping despite his attempts to hide it, to catch up and find that newness that the swordsman represented. Even in his old, worn out clothes, he was so new, so _fresh_. He wanted to touch it, to taste it, to experience it. He wanted it all, he wanted that newness all to himself. And so he followed, chasing after the new and getting rid of the old, and in the process he realized, that the first time he kissed those lips-he was _new_ once again.


	2. "Attraction"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attraction. This attraction. It was killing him. He wanted more, so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've got a new short for the "attraction" prompt. Happily, the next chapter to The Hunger Of A Lion is over half done! I think taking a break from my usual stuff and doing some new (Sanji/Zoro) things is helping with my writing muse in general. So wonderfully, this is definitely a nice exercise. Just hopefully I handled this short well. Thank you so much to everyone that left kudos and especially the comments. They are always so wonderful to read. So thank you all so much! It's very uplifting!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

** Attraction **

So _attractive_. So _appealing_. So _alluring_. So _desirable_. Sanji watched from the galley door, relaxing against the frame in the brief down time he had after cleaning up and before prepping meals. He had tried at first to not be so obvious in his _attraction_ , but he quickly found his attempts fruitless. He wanted that man, that swordsman. He had watched and coveted for so long that he had memorized every little quirk in his body language. He knew every twitch of his lips, he knew each little movement of the muscles in his face, he knew the emotions each little tick gave away. He knew the variances of the swordsman's emotion, from anger to happiness. He even knew the _pleasures_. He knew how Zoro gasped, the sounds, the twitches of his muscles, the movement of his body. The expressions of his face to his hands, the way he responded when he was spread open wide and filled. He knew that moment of perfection, that moment of exploding passion. It was all so wonderful, yet also so overwhelming. It was never enough, he was never satisfied. The moments he slid into Zoro and they connected intimately, melting together, it was a blissful heaven, a perfection of a moment. Each and every time he believed that he could never be brought back to such a perfect space again, but every time they reconnected he found himself there again.

There was so much. Too much. Sanji did not know what to do with all the emotions hurdling through his mind on a daily basis. He longed to have the swordsman in private, moving with him to a dance only they knew. It was beautiful, perfect. It was always frustrating, being trapped in the galley at work, or standing near and not being able to express his attraction.

Was this love? No, it was too soon for that. It was _attraction_. A powerful attraction, _magnetizing_.

“Oi! Cook!” Sanji twitched and looked up, having not realized just how lost he had become with his own circulating thoughts. Zoro was there, right in front of him, naked from the waist up, and looking as _appealing,_ as _alluring_ as ever. He dropped the cloth he had been using to wipe the sweat on his face around his neck and smirked, the off kilter curve of his lips exposing the whites of his teeth.

“What do you want?” Sanji asked, attempting to conceal the _desire_ that coursed through his blood from having him so near. He always _gravitated_ toward Zoro, _attracted_ to him, _pulled_ toward him.

“I was asking for some water, spacey cook,” the swordsman informed and the blonde nodded as he pulled from against the frame and walked into the galley. Zoro followed after him, leaving the rambunctious activities of the others behind as he closed the door after him.

Sanji filled a glass with fresh water and walked it over to the table where the swordsman had sat. He wanted more, if he didn't get it, this _attraction_ was going to kill him. Zoro took the glass and quickly knocked it all back, the muscles in his neck moving with each swallow along with a showy Adam's apple. _Desire_ , lust, pulsed through his body and Sanji found his breath coming in a little faster, a little deeper as he leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of green hair. Zoro grunted and looked over at him before their lips sealed, passionate.

It was too much. This _attraction_.


	3. "Strong"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro was strong. He knew that. But there was a strength the cook possessed that he knew he lacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here again with another little update based on the "Strong" prompt. I hope that it's liked. And thank you, so much to everyone that has showed support through comments and kudos. It really means a lot.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the fantastic [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/profile)! Thank you so much dear!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.
> 
> This prompt was picked by the forever awesome lastofromance!

_Strong_. There were so many ways to interpret such a word. What was it's true meaning? And what did it mean to each person? There were a million different opinions on _strength_ , on what made a person _strong_. And he had his, too. Zoro knew that people described him as strong because of his physical capabilities, because of his threshold for pain, for his strong will. But, he knew a different kind of strength. One that he knew he did not possess. And the cook possessed it; he was _strong_ , and in many ways, all the ways that he was. But, he also had another _strength_.

The cook was _strong_. And his _strength_ was… more impressive than anything he had ever known. Zoro had always chosen to be a loner, and had never allowed himself to stay close to anyone for too long. He never opened himself up. He had not been willing to take the risk of injury, of failure. Sanji, that damn cook, grabbed love with his own two hands and did not care if he got hurt. And from their talks, Zoro knew damn well that the cook had been hurt many times, hurt in ways that he was honestly surprised that the blonde could still pursue love with such gusto, or express with such strength. But, he did. He was always there, always by his side. He opened himself up, expressed his weaknesses even when he hadn't been asked, when he himself had been unwilling. The cook knew he could be hurt, he knew he could be rejected, but he still insisted on being with him, even though Zoro knew well he could be difficult. That was a _strength_ he wished he had. It was odd, thinking of himself as lacking in such a way, but it was true.

Sanji was _strong_. And Zoro noticed as the months went by that the cook's strength lifted him too, the way his own strength lifted the others in combat. The safety he felt in the embrace of that _strength_ allowed him the ability to be more open, even though he feared rejection, failure. Zoro still did not have that _strength_ , but he was building it up.

“Oi, marimo.” Zoro paused and looked over toward the blonde when he came into the storage room. It was storming outside so he had taken to training in doors where he wouldn't bother anyone.

“What?” he asked as he lowered the large dumb bell onto its rack. Sanji walked up to him, a smile curving his lips.

“It's lunch,” the cook declared as he lifted a hand from his pocket and touched the side of his cheek. Zoro tensed, a pink tinging his cheeks.

“So uh… why the… overly affectionate meeting?”

“Because I wanted to, gotta problem with that?” Sanji asked and Zoro grunted.

“No.”

“Good.” And the blonde leaned up the short distance he needed and kissed his lips.

“Be at the table in ten minutes, or Luffy will steal your lunch,” Sanji informed as he turned and started toward the door while Zoro replied with another grunt. The blonde left and he stood still as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

The _strength_ to chase love. The _strength_ to never give up. The _strength_ to keep going after being wounded badly, even if there was no physical wound. The _strength_ to open himself up. The _strength_ to offer out his heart even if it meant pain, was the mark of a truly _strong_ man. In fact, considering the cook's physical strength, including his strength in will and his own threshold for pain, if it were all based on raw point data, the cook was _stronger_ than he was by a large margin. He was strong, just like his love. Fuck, that was corny. Zoro felt his heart flutter in his chest as it warmed. He did always like _strong_ men.

“Damn cook.”


	4. "Joy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had joy, their joy. And at the end of the day, that was all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's been a while! For those of you who have been wondering where I've been, I've written up about it in the first chapter of Embracing Myself, a Sanji/Zoro fic like this. However, I do have a video that I will post the link to at the end of this little note here. I'm really sorry I've been gone so long, and it's not been by choice. Because of the nature of what happened to me, I'm very limited in how much I can write and what I can write (I know that sounds weird and illogical, but trust me it's not). I was looking for fics that I could update and found Love! And then I found I had already written 3/4 of the "Joy" prompt, so I finished it, and hopefully did it okay. My writing is rusty and whatnot. Okie! That's it!
> 
> https://youtu.be/Xu1xmOX32L0
> 
> Please enjoy the new little prompt write out between Sanji and Zoro while exploring Joy. I sincerely, truly, hope that you guys like this, and that my writing didn't fail too badly. 
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

It was such a wonderful day. He was aware that many people thought it was dumb or overkill to celebrate a one month anniversary. But, Sanji was just such a man to celebrate such a thing. It had been one month since he had first kissed those lips, and one month since he had felt that first burst of _joy_. 

_Delight, jubilation, glee, rapture, bliss, elation, euphoria_ , there were a dozen words and more that he could use to describe how he felt around the swordsman. He was mesmerizing, and still so new, so wonderful every day that the blonde got to hold him, kiss him. 

“Cook, is this really necessary?” Zoro asked from where he stood, leaned against against the frame of the kitchen door. It was late, everyone was asleep, but Sanji had made sure that they were ready for a special late night meal. Luckily the swordsman had been cooperative, and after stealing a snack before dinner, trained through the rest of the crew’s meal and now he was ready for his dinner.

“Of course it is!~” he lilted as he lit the last candle. It may have been a bit too decorative, or romantic considering his date, but he knew Zoro would work with it. Even if the swordsman may be rolling his eyes when he thought he wasn't looking. 

“It's time to eat,” he informed as he turned toward his lover from where he remained, at the head of the dinner table. Zoro grunted as he walked into the room and took a seat in front of the dinner set for two on one end before leaning his swords against the side of the table.

Sanji happily grabbed the small roast he had prepared for their meal and after placing it between them, smoothly sliced the tender, juicy meat before placing the slices onto Zoro's plate, and then his own. After that he added the seasoned scallops and the sauteed vegetable blend. After pouring red wine into their glasses, he smoothly sat down. 

Their eyes met and the blonde smiled while his swordsman gave the small quirk of his lips that he had learned indicated shyness or embarrassment, in this case it was most likely a mix of both. Zoro was clearly not used to romance, but the chef was more than willing to romance the man to the heavens. He wanted to share in his _happiness, his exultation_ , and he would make sure that Zoro felt the same. He would satisfy him in every way that the man needed, as the swordsman did just by being who he was and by his side. He would would love him from morning to night, and during the stillness of night, he would hold him with the passion he kept bottled up every day until he felt ready to burst at the seams. Zoro was reserved in expressing himself, but each night they filled the corners of their bed, he always let all walls crumble away to reveal the _bliss_ he kept to himself through the world’s waking hours. 

They ate with only mild conversation, but he could feel it, the _joy_ that radiated not just from himself, but from the warmth of Zoro’s eyes, from the tenor in his voice, from the way his lips and body responded to every shift and spoken word. They were _happy_. Yes, this was true _joy_. It was small, merely a slice of the world and all its boundless offerings, but it was their little slice of heaven, their _joyful_ perfection. 

Yes. It was simple, but it was _joy_ , their _joy_.


End file.
